


One Last Breath

by Pikabitch



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikabitch/pseuds/Pikabitch
Summary: Fame and Fortune is nice to have, but when it becomes too much there seems to be only one way to escape it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just an idea that came to my head when I heard the song One Last Breath from Creed. But I didn’t have a pairing to make it with until now. I left out some of the lyrics of the song or else it wouldn’t fit good in the story. I am hopelessly in love with these two (they also kind of remind me of Iwaizumi and Oikawa from Haikyuu, but that is not important now) I also kinda skipped the whole ‘we made a contract and have to stay close together’-thing

A soft buzz awakes Lawless from his nap. He opens his eyes and sees he has a message on his phone. “I wonder who sends a text on 4 in the afternoon?” Lawless says as he jumps up and grabs his phone. The moment he reads the message his face drops immediately the happy smile and is replaced with a face of horror. “Lich-tan? What do you mean?” Lawless asks out loud. He keeps reading those seven words over and over again. “Please come now I think I’m falling”. Lawless reads it one more time and wants to throw his phone against a wall. Right on the moment before he gone and done that his phone buzzes again: “I’m holding on to all I think is safe” “Lich-tan where are you???” Lawless quickly types. The blond quickly goes outside of his home and tries to remember where all of Licht’s ‘safe places’ are. But with all the sadness running through his head he can’t think clear. Another buzz brings him back to reality: “Seems I found the road to nowhere, and I’m trying to escape” “Lich-tan stop with the riddles and tell me where you are!!!” Lawless screams at his phone. Hyde keeps running around, looks in every street, every music store, even in the supermarket. But there was still no trace of Licht. When Lawless leaves the supermarket he sees that it is raining. ‘Damn Lich-tan where are you?’. A sudden struck of lightning makes Hyde jump. “I hope it didn’t inflect much damage” “Yeah it sure was a big shock” a man and woman say as they walk by. Just like that Hyde remembers one place Licht always liked to go. The blond starts to run. He quickly checks his phone for any new information from Licht. There is one message. It reads: “I yelled back when I heard thunder, but I’m down to one last breath” “Lich-tan don’t do this. Not like this!”. Lawless finally reaches the tall building in the centre of the city. The building is a huge music school. Hyde gets one last message before he runs into the building: “With it let me say, let me say” “Let you say what?!?” “Hold me now…” “I would if I knew where you are!” “Hyde I am six feet from the edge and I’m thinking” “Thinking of what, Lich-tan?!?” “Maybe six feet ain’t so far down” “Lich-tan you’re scaring me”

After entering the music school Hyde immediately runs to the elevator, and presses the button for the top floor. “Come on go faster” he says annoyed. When the elevator finally stops Hyde jumps out of it looking around for a staircase that leads to the roof. A few students stare at him with a puzzled look. “Who is that weird guy?” “Why are you asking me? I know as much as you do” “Look at his clothes” “Yeah, he sure is wearing some weird clothes” some female students whispers to each other. “Where is a staircase that leads to the roof?!?” Lawless asks one of the girls, grabbing her shoulders and giving her an angry look in the process. “A-a-at the end of this hall on the l-left” she stutters. Lawless quickly runs into the direction the girl pointed out. He runs up taking three steps a time.

Licht looks over the edge of the roof. He slowly starts singing: “I’m looking down now that it’s over. Reflecting on all of my mistakes” “LICH-TAN!!!!!” the voice he didn’t expect to hear shouts from behind the dark haired boy. “What are you doing here?” Licht asks still looking over the edge. “Saving you” Lawless answers and hugs Licht tightly from behind. “What are you doing here, Lich-tan?” “Guess I thought I found the road to somewhere”.  
They stand still for a few minutes. Licht is taking in the warm present of Lawless on his back. The dark haired boy then looks up and thinks: ‘Heaven save me’. He then whispers: “But I’m down to one last breath. And with it let me say, let me say” “Tell me, Lich-tan what is on your mind” “Please Hyde hold me now. I’m six feet from the edge and I’m thinking” tears start rolling down Licht’s cheeks “Maybe six feet ain’t so far down”. Hyde turns Licht around, they are finally facing each other. The blond wipes away the tears. “It’s okay Lich-tan, I am with you now. Please stay with me. I do believe there is something left for you and me” Lawless shushes Licht. They keep staring at each other for a few more seconds before Lawless moves forward and gives Licht a kiss. They part and the blond wraps his arms around Licht’s neck. “Hyde, I can’t go on like this. I am sorry” Licht whispers new tears painting his face. “Yes you can. I don’t know what is troubling you but together we can work it out” Lawless whispers cupping Licht’s face.

There is a moment of silence. The two boys are just standing there in the rain. Just hugging each other like there is no tomorrow. Finally Licht speaks up: “Even if I told you what is troubling me you wouldn’t understand” “I can try to understand!” Hyde yells. “No that is impossible” Licht says, voice trembling, tears in his eyes. He takes a few steps back and feels the edge of the roof against his boot. “Lich-tan don’t do it!” Lawless screams, but Licht isn’t listing to him. The dark haired boy climbs on the edge. “Please come now I think I’m falling, holding on to all I think is safe” Licht sings softly taking a final step forward.

Right at that moment everything goes into slow motion for Lawless. He sees the pianist he fell in love with slowly fall forward. Inside he is screaming. Reaching out to grab Licht, to save him. But his body isn’t moving. When Lawless did move forward to grab Licht’s sweater it was too late. The fingertips of the vampire barely touch Licht’s boots. Hyde stares over the edge of the building. Seeing how Licht mouths a last ‘I love you’ to him. The body of Licht hits the street. A puddle of blood forms around him. Hyde, still on top of the building, can’t believe that the boy, from the moment they met had immediately fell head over heels in love with, isn’t here anymore. Lawless wants to cry, to scream, to shout, to punch something. But the tears didn’t come, his voice didn’t come out and his body too weak to do anything. ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ is the only thought going through him.

Slowly the sounds of the outside world come back to him. Cars stopping, women screaming in horror and screams for someone to call an ambulance. “Lich-tan?” he whispers, and tears stream down his face. Hyde takes a step back and falls to the ground. Tears are non-stop streaming down his face. “Lich-tan, why you?” he cries out.

The walk back home feels a lot longer without Licht by his side. The eyes of Lawless are puffy and red from crying. He opens the door to his house. Starts walking inside, but falls down. Eyes fixed on a pair a shoes that belong to Licht. “Why?” Hyde asks the shoes. He picks himself up, and starts walking to the kitchen. He stops in the door opening, staring into the room. Memories of how he and Licht made dinner so many times. Some times in quiet and perfect harmony, other times with a lot of discussions. Quickly Lawless leaves the kitchen running to his bedroom. But the memories are still following him. Memories of those nights he shared with Licht. Memories of the face Licht would only show to him. But then reality crashes in: he can’t see that face again, not any of the faces of Licht. Everything is gone. Hyde falls into the bed taking in the scent of Licht. Remembering how he would always call himself an angel in the human world. The vampire looks up to the ceiling small tears present in his eyes. A last whisper leaves his lips before he falls into a dreamless sleep: “I guess you are a real angel now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys be prepared: I am going to make 1-2 bonus chapters with happy moments from the past.
> 
> If you have a request om what you want to see in the bonus chapter just say it. Then i'll try to put it in. The first bonus chapter is in progress but my sheet is empty enough for your ideas :)
> 
> But my question for you is: Are you prepared for more feels?


	2. The Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fair is in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first one of the bonus chapters hope you like it! If there are any mistakes you can just say it. I am writing this late in the evening so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh shit past time. You know what that means…. Sadness ahoy!!

Mahiru, Licht and Tetsu were walking down the street. With their servamps as animals on their shoulders. “Where are we going?” Kuro asked touching Mahiru’s cheek with his little paw. “We’re going to the fair. It was an idea of Li-” before Mahiru had finished his sentence het got slapped on the head by Licht. “What is a ‘fair’?” Hugh asked as he flew in front of Tetsu’s face. “It is like an attraction park but with free entry” the blond replied. “Sounds exiting, nee Lich-tan?” the little hedgehog asked licking Licht’s ear. “Don’t touch me you disgusting demon.” was the reply he got. Licht pushed the hedgehog off his shoulder. “Lich-tan why are you so mean??” Hyde asked holding on to the edge of Licht’s hoodie. The others laughed at the scene playing in front of them.

(vamps are humans now)

A few fights between Lawless and Licht later, the six boys reached the fair. “So this is a ‘fair’” Pride asked staring with a disgusted look at the children with cotton candy all over their face, the ghost house and the small attractions it provided. “Yes this is a fair” Mahiru answered “There are a lot of different things to do so I think the best is if we split up in groups of two and meet here again” he continued. “Sounds like a good plan, at what time do we re-group again?” Tetsu asked looking at his watch. “It’s now twelve, how about five?” the brunette suggested. Everyone agreed and took their leave, each human with their own servamp.

“What are we going to do first?” Hyde asked excitement was present in his voice. “To the ghost house” Licht said plainly. “Ohoho sounds scary” the vampire replied a grin on his face. “It is” the short answer washed Lawless’ grin away. They walked in silence to the ghost house. The line wasn’t long so their turn to enter quickly came. Licht hated to admit it but he was actually very scared of the ghost house. The dark haired boy grabbed the hand of Hyde and walked close behind him. Hyde noticed the sudden warmth in his hand and looked down to their intertwined fingers. “Is something wrong?” he asked Licht. “No” “Then why are you holding my hand?” “Because…. I uhm.. I” “You are scared?” “NO! I mean yes, I mean… SHUT UP!” Licht screamed. In the dim lit room Lawless saw a little embarrassed blush on Lichts face. “It’s okay, you don’t have to be brave for me” the blond shushed him and gave a small squeeze. Licht let out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding in. “I trust you”. Those three words made Hyde’s heart skip a beat.

At the end of the ride Licht was holding Lawless his whole arm, clinging on for dear life. “Look it’s over. We’re outside, nothing can harm you here” Hyde tried to calm the pianist. Licht took a deep breath and listened to the blonds soothing words. “Let’s go to something less scary”

It was around three when they decided to go into the Ferris wheel. This time there was a line, but neither of them had a problem with that. Now they could easily eat the big cotton candy they had bought earlier. “Say Lich-tan, have you ever been to a fair before?” Lawless asked the other. “No this is my first time” Licht answered as he stared at the ground. “And it was your idea to go to the fair, right?” the blond continued to ask, a smug grin on his face. “Yes” the small whisper barely audible. Lawless saw a little pink blush on Lichts face before the pianist hid it behind the cotton candy. It was half past three when they got into the cabin. 

They were half way up when the wheel came to a sudden stop. “Sorry to interrupt your ride but there seems to be some technical difficulties. Please remain seated until the problem is solved” a voice said. “Looks like we’ll be here for a while. What ya wanna do?” “How about we do this” Licht said seductively and climbed over to Hyde. “Can’t argue with that” the vampire said and wrapped his arms around the dark haired teens waist. Licht planted his lips lightly on those of Lawless. He hesitated, but eventually Light asked for entrance. Which he quickly got and the kiss deepened even more………

A ray of sun light lands on Hyde’s face. Slowly he opens his eyes and stares at the blank ceiling of his apartment. ‘It was just a dream’ the vampire thinks. He lifts his hand, swipes over his face and feels something wet. “Why do I remember that moment? Why now? Why?”


	3. Private Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That piano carries a lot of good memories, saddening they are only memories now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY TO FEEL?!? Yeah me neither, but I promised at least two bonus chapters.  
> If you want another bonus chapter with feels just let me know, even though I have no idea what it should be about. So if you a request please tell me!

Oh look the sun came out again. Just another lonely day. I sit up and look around the room, maybe I should clean it? Or maybe not. It will only bring back bad memories. “Why did you have go?” I ask out loud. I feel tears come again. I grab some t-shirt from the ground and wipe them away. Somewhere in the room I hear a soft buzz. I crawl over to where it came from and see I have one text message. ‘I am sorry’ was all it said. No sender, nothing, only those three words. I struggle it off and grab my glasses from the coffee table. With another look around the room my eye lands on a piano. I walk over to it and sit behind it. A flood of memories wash over me.

\-----  
“Just sit down and listen” Licht said as he pushed me on a nearby chair. He took place behind the piano we bought a few weeks ago and started playing. I closed my eyes and let the music take over everything. The song was very slow and had a sad theme behind it, but it was still beautiful. “Are you asleep?” I heard Licht ask when the song was done. I kept my eyes closed, the music still played in my head and I didn’t wanted to lose the melody. Suddenly I felt a soft peck on my lips. I opened my eyes and stared right into the blushing face of Licht. “I-I-I am sorry”. He never apologized for anything, why does he apologize now? “Is something wrong, angel cakes?” Licht quickly walks away to our room and slammed the door shut. “Well that was something…”  
\-----

Another buzz brings me back to reality. ‘please don’t be mad’ again no other information. “What should I be mad about?” I ask the piano. The melody Licht played for me that day fills my head. Again a buzz ruins the moment. I am starting to get angry at whoever keeps sending me these. ‘Please remember how I was, not what I became’ “WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!” I scream at my phone. This time there was no buzz in response. “Good” I say and lay my hands on the piano tiles. I never played piano in my life, but the moment I touched the tiles my fingers knew exactly which to press to play the song. The song I thought I would never hear again. The song which made me feel home. The song Licht played for me so many months ago.

\-----  
“Liiiiicchhtt, can you please, please, pleeeeaaaase play that song again?” I whined. “No” “But why?” “Because you haven’t earned it” and with that Licht turned back to the piano. He took a deep breath and played another song. This one sounded kind of happy, but through the happy notes I heard the pain he really felt. I stood up and hugged him from behind. He stopped playing, turned around and hugged me back. “It’s okay. They won’t hurt you now” I whispered to him. He just nodded. I lifted his chin up and kissed him. Licht began to blush, but deepened the kiss. He let me enter and I ran my tongue though every corner of his mouth. After I pulled away he looked at me. Eyes full of lust. No words where needed because we both knew exactly what we wanted, but there was still one question on my mind. “Do you want to do it here or in the bedroom?” Licht grabbed my face and kissed me again. He reached with his hand behind him to close the lid of the piano and took place on top of it. “I guess you don’t feel like moving, huh?” I said with a grin. Licht just rolled his eyes. “My little angel” I whispered in his neck. I opened my mouth a bit down softly on the skin. A little moan escaped Lichts mouth. “I think I found my new favourite sound” I grinned. Until a foot hit me hard against my knee and Licht walked away.  
\-----

I play the last few notes of the song. “Never thought playing piano was so easy” I say trying to sound funny. ‘With a little help even the hardest things become a little bit easier’ an angel like voice whispers in my ear. I just nod, realising that, in some way, Licht helped me play the song. “Why?” I ask my voice nothing more than a whisper. There was no answer, not even a little text message telling me to move on with my life. “You’re really gone now, aren’t you?”


	4. The Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another bonus chapter. So as I promised in the previous author note here is the third bonus chapter, because all of you left such positive reviews. It has been a long time but it finally is here. This will probably be the last bonus chapter except if you, the readers, want more.

“It has been three months since the young and talented Licht Jekylland Todoroki took his own life. A lot of people still leave memorials at the foot of the building he jumped off. I can’t imagine how his parents and friends-” Hide turns off the television before the reporter could finish his sentence. “Of course you can’t imagine what we feel you didn’t know him personally. All the memories we shared, they belong to us! You don’t know the pain I feel!” he shouts at the now black television screen “all those memories… they belong to me… this pain, this loneliness” Hide continues. His knees give out and he falls to the floor sobbing loudly. “Hey Lichtan, do you remember? Do you still remember all those things we did together?” Hyde lets out a long sigh. “You probably don’t, and I am left with this agonizing pain”. Slowly he walks outside with a bouquet of white and black roses. The sun shines brightly, but the streets are awfully quiet. ‘Good’ Hyde thinks to himself. 

On his way Hyde takes a lot of detours before he finally reaches his destination. The music school. ‘The place where it all began and ended’ Hyde thinks. He quickly wipes a tear away and places the bouquet on the ground. Next to a framed picture of Licht and a small stuffed hedgehog. The stuffed animal he left there last year. There are a lot of other flowers on the ground, some left behind by family members, others by fans of Licht.

The walk back home seems longer. The streets are still empty even though it is midday. “How long can you stand this pain?” a sudden whisper takes Hyde back to reality. “Who said that?!” he asks loudly. He turns around, but sees no one. “How long are you planning to grief?” “Who are you? And what do you know about the pain I feel?” Hyde asks. “Hyde, it is time to move on” “NO!” he screams at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a pair of cold arms find their way around Hyde, and he weeps. Tears he thought weren’t there anymore came out. “It’s okay to let go” the unknown voice says one last time. Cold hands cup his face and make him look up. Up to the sun and its brightness. “It’s okay”. Hyde opens his eyes and sees a vague face in the sunlight. “Lichtan?” “Just know that I loved you more than anyone else” with that the cold hands disappear. “I loved you too” Hyde whispers.

The tears have stopped falling down his face when he enters his house. Hyde walks through the house. Past the kitchen, past the living room and into the piano room. He drags his hand over the piano. The wood feels cold to the touch. Almost as cold as the arms that held him only a few minutes ago. He feels the tears well up again. With a single tear on his cheek he says: “You loved me and I loved you. But where did we go wrong?”


End file.
